


Antumbra

by Frozenleaf



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Alt!Universe Moon, Bad End Universe, F/M, Gen, SMxUSUM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf
Summary: The survivor of a ravaged world, Moon is flung to an Alola blessed by sunlight. But in order to stop the Ultra Beasts coming after her and return home, the girl who never started her Island Challenge needs to get her act together. It's a good thing Gladion's there to help.





	1. 00. Photon Geyser

**00\. Photon Geyser**

 

The world was aflame.

Moon gasped for breath as she crashed through the underbrush, her heart pounding in her chest. She'd never been in a situation like this before, never felt this much adrenaline and fear. The forest was devoid of noise, lacking the chirps and movement of Pokemon that usually echoed through the trees. The ground underfoot was hard, scorched and dry by heat. And up above...

Up above, the night sky shone as bright as the dawn.

Moon squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to see fire, raining down onto the land. Didn't want to hear the screams of people- of Pokemon- as dark shadows swooped down and around, as blasts of light and fire seared through the sky. Didn't want to remember everyone- Mom, Kukui, Hau- fighting, as she ran.

She was useless. Rowlet's pokeball felt unnatural on her hip, and her backpack, never used, hung awkwardly around her shoulders.

"Moon, quickly!" Lillie's call brought her attention back to her surroundings. The other girl glanced at her, before grabbing hold of her hand. Her shoes were covered in mud, and her white dress was torn and covered in leaves. Sweat and mud clumped up all on her hair and skin, but it was her eyes that had changed the most since they first met, a lifetime ago.

They were hard. Wary, as she glanced across the sky and around the clearing in front of them. Nothing like who she had been.

"This way." She tugged at Moon's hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Tapu Koko's shrine."

"There's nobody there. Even Tapu Koko-"

Lillie flashed her a thin, grim smile. "Exactly why nobody will look for us there."

Moon hesitated, her hand clenching tight in Lillie's. "Mom, the others-" She hesitated to think about it, about the flames and fire. Didn't want to imagine-

Lillie leaned forward. With uncharacteristic gentleness, she wiped away the tears that threatened to spill from Moon's eyes. Gently, she held Moon's hands. "I know you're scared, Moon."

"Aren't you, too?" Moon whispered.

"I can't afford to be. I've got to keep you safe." Lillie bit her lip, then she added tersely, "We can't help them, Moon. We have to get to safety. If we survive, maybe they can, too."

A shuddering breath escaped her. Then, Moon nodded. With a smile, Lillie pulled her back to her feet.

The ground was hard underfoot, and her legs cried from the exertion. She'd never ran this hard, this long. But Lillie didn't slow, dragging her along by what she assumed was pure desperation. As the carnage and fire faded away to the background, the only sound Moon could hear was that of the nearby rushing waterfall.

Eventually, they came to an old rope bridge. It looked rickety, and worn by many years of disuse. Moon gasped. Unbidden, an image of a Cosmog, surrounded by Murkrow, came to her mind.

"Isn't this...?"

Lillie's eyes softened for a moment. "Yes. Come on."

Without waiting, the other girl tugged her along. Lillie didn't even hesitate as they crossed, stepping deftly across the wooden planks, while Moon struggled to keep up.

They had scarcely made it halfway when the sky opened up once more.

There was light. Blinding, accompanied by a heat that scorched her skin. A strange sensation tingled down Moon's spine, an aura so fearsome that she couldn't breathe. When she could see again, she was on her knees, clutching tight to frayed rope, eyes lifted heavenwards.

Her breath caught in her throat.

It was magnificent. Burning bright, like a star up close. It looked like a dragon, or perhaps an angel? Certainly not a normal Pokemon. Four wings flared out from its limbs, the spikes that extruded from its head forming the shape of a star.

It roared, loud enough for the world to fall silent. The air itself shook. The waterfall stilled. And when it fixed its gaze on her, she caught a glimpse of its eyes- prismatic colors, swirling in light, both beautiful, warm... and terrifying.

She didn't dare tear her eyes away from the Pokemon. "What is that?" she whispered nervously.

"I-I don't know." Lillie swallowed. The wind around them was warm, buoyed by the light and aura that surrounded the creature.

For a moment, it hovered over the land, studying- searching, almost. Then, as its head swiveled towards them, Moon felt her breath hitch. Time stood still. The air, the rivers, the trees- nothing moved.

Moon stared, transfixed by the sight. Awed at the power that the Pokemon exuded.

Then it attacked.

White filled her vision. All around, the light from its mouth scorched the earth and blew away the trees. It attacked haphazardly, firing left and right with no fixed target. The cliff face shook, its beam cutting through the rope bridge. The planks beneath her feet gave way, and as she fell, Lillie's scream filled her ears.

"Nebby!"

Air gave way to a solid form under her. A dark creature Moon had never seen before- a Pokemon she never knew Lillie had- carried her through the air on crescent-shaped wings. She sat easily at the base of its neck, her hands resting close to its head. It turned its head to glance at her, and as she remembered who called for it, her heart dropped.

_Lillie!_

Frantically, she glanced around. Lillie was the one who saved her. Who protected her, no matter what. Who was so strong and brave, and nothing like she was.

She spotted blonde hair and green eyes behind her. Lillie flashed her a grateful smile.

Then the Light Pokemon screeched. It was surrounded by an ominous glow, the sky itself tingling with solid light. And Lillie- Lillie was right in its line of fire.

She turned to the Pokemon carrying her. Moon swallowed, uncertainly grasping hold of the Pokemon's sleek form. "W-we have to get her, Nebby!"

Nebby nodded, about to move-

"No!" The other girl shook her head. "Nebby! Get her somewhere safe! That's an order!"

Moon's eyes widened. "No! Lillie, what are you-"

She caught a glimpse of Lillie's green eyes. Saw determination, and an apology.

Her heart stopped. But before she could protest, the Light Pokemon's roar resounded through the air. It shimmered in the flaming sky, over the broken land. And in its cold, thoughtless eyes, she saw no mercy.

Blinding light filled her vision. They were sent tumbling. Screams echoed through the air- the Pokemon, Lillie, Nebby-

Then suddenly, she was plunged into a swirling darkness. Bursts of light filled her vision, and a harsh, cold wind brushed against her arms. It was all Moon could do to hold on tight to Nebby, even as the thick air suffocated her, and tendrils of cold spread throughout her body.

The darkness stretched on and on and on. There was no ending, no shape or form. Shimmering lights blinked bright into existence, only to disappear just as quickly. There was nothing that Moon could focus on, and it was hard to think and breathe.

Then they burst into the sunlight.

The warmth hit her like a truck. In her relieved delirium, her grip loosened, or maybe Nebby vanished, and she was falling, through the air, through the clouds...

The sun was warm, the wind gentle and sweet. It was the most comforting feeling in the world. Moon closed her eyes, her choked sob and tears whisked away by the passing breeze.

She didn't know what impacting the ground would feel like. She hoped it would be instant oblivion.

But she landed on something soft, feathery. It wasn't sleek and cold like Nebby, but warm and fluffy. Then gently, someone picked her up and held her, cradling her in warm, steady arms-

She tried to open her eyes. Wondered who it was who had saved her. Glimpsed blond hair, and familiar green eyes.

She managed a smile. "Lillie..." She sighed. "I'm glad you're okay."

Eyes widened. An unfamiliar, masculine voice whispered, "Who are you?"

But before she could answer, Moon's consciousness slipped away.


	2. Morning Sun

**01\. Morning Sun**

Flashes of light burst through the dark. The smell of ozone stung her nostrils as Nebby carried them through the endless nothingness. It was cold, and she wanted to wrap her arms around herself, if not for the fact that she'd fall if she tried. Moon wanted nothing more than to turn back, back where the bright sun shone and the Wingulls flew happily along the beaches. Wanted nothing more than to return  _home_.

Then, she woke. Bright light scorched her eyes, and a wave of nausea swept through her. Her head hurt, her vision blurred, and her body ached. She flung her hands out, grasping for anything to stabilize the spinning world. Coughing, retching, to expel the taste of ozone that still sat thick on her tongue.

But the air no longer flew by her ears, and gone was the endless darkness. It was still. Calm. Light, and warm.

She breathed, her eyes adjusting to the light. There was a window nearby, letting in warm sunlight that cascaded gently down her shoulders. Beyond the treeline, she could make out the Hau'oli coast. The chirps of Pikipek made up a familiar birdsong, and the remaining fear that clung to the edge of her consciousness faded away.

She let out a sigh of relief. Alola was exactly as it should be. Not ruined, no tear in the sky in sight. It was just a nightmare, chased away by the dawn of day.

But... she stiffened when she glanced around. Gone were the Pokemon plush toys in her room, and her favorite books and posters- replaced by sterile white walls and a single potted plant. The only thing that was  _hers_ were her backpack and Rowlet's pokeball, by her bedside. Gone were the morning sounds of her mother, cooking breakfast, or the local boys from Iki laughing as they ran to school.

And on the other side of the bed, a boy no older than her stared at her, watching.

Her breath caught. Partly out of surprise, but also partly because of how close he was. He looked young, around her age. His face was framed by blond, jaggedly cut hair, accented by the piercings he wore on his ear. She could make out the muscular definition of his body underneath his dark clothes, and the pokeballs on his belt. But it was his eyes that caught her attention- a familiar shade of green, with a sharp coldness that sent a chill down her spine.

He didn't speak, didn't so much as flinch, eyes wide and just as surprised as she was.

A memory ghosted through her mind. "You," she breathed.

He didn't blink, remained as still as a statue. He opened his mouth, one hand moving towards her-

Moon lunged for Rowlet's pokeball, stumbling from the bed. Her ankle struck something, pain bursting in her leg. She yelped, crashing into the table, before tumbling onto the floor. She kicked at his hands, turning her body to face him-

"WAIT!" The strange boy had gotten up, and now he took a step towards her.

But she had gotten what she needed. "Rowlet!"

A burst of light, and separating her from the stranger was her trusted, beloved Pokemon. Rowlet hooted angrily, wings flapping and razor talons primed. Surprise flickered in the stranger's eyes.

"Who are you?" Moon asked, clutching her backpack to her chest. "Where am I? What did you do to me?"

He glared at her. Even in the warmth of the sun, his eyes remained cold, sending chills travelling down her spine. He folded his arms, unperturbed by the Rowlet right in his face. "My name is Gladion," he said tersely. "You're in Hau'oli Hospital. I saved your life."

Moon frowned. "Saved?"

"When you fell from the sky. From the Ultra Wormhole."

The words made no sense, but before she could say so, her head throbbed.

_Fire rained down from the sky. A shining pokemon, descending from the heavens. Blasts of scorched air and blazing light. Lillie, smiling in goodbye- then a cold, interminable dark._

Moon gasped, a shiver running down her body.

"Hey," he began.

The shiver turned into panic.  _It was cold- so cold, never-ending. And Nebby, Nebby was slipping from her grasp, and panic was rising so much that she couldn't think-_

"Hey!"

It was loud, the voice, the silence. So loud, so deafening, like the bright light that had consumed her world. _Flashes of light, an aura that stilled the wind. That had been launched at her friend-_

_Lillie._

Her chest hurt. She shook her head, but the nausea didn't fade. Her lungs burned. Almost like she was back there, in that empty space, that nothingness that stretched on forever-

"Look at me!"

Suddenly, everything snapped back into focus. The first thing she was aware of was Rowlet, perched on her chest, her big, round eyes peering worriedly at her as she hooted. The second thing was the tears, streaming down her face, and the heaviness of each breath she took.

The third was that Gladion was holding her, bracing her. Gone was the cold expression. Now, he was watching her with a frown, mouth agape. Eyes not so cold but still as intense, still as unsettling.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

He swallowed. Hesitantly, he answered, "You fell."

Up close, the mesmerizing green of his eyes pierced through her. His breath echoed softly in the space between them, and she was all-too-conscious of the warmth of his body, of his hand against her back.

Cheeks suddenly flushed, Moon punched him in the face.

He yelped, falling backwards as he clutched his nose. Moon grabbed Rowlet and scrambled away, struggled to a stand.

"What was that for?" He glared at her, one hand resting on the pokeballs at his hip. "I was trying to help!"

Maybe he was. He certainly hadn't done any harm to her, but still! Lifting a trembling finger, Moon retorted, "I didn't ask for your help!"

He stared at her, mouth agape. His brow furrowed, his mouth curled with annoyance.

And then a helpless laughter that rang out through the room. One that was definitely not from Gladion. Stiffening, Moon lifted her head.

They were not alone. There, standing halfway through the open door, was a boy with warm, slate-gray eyes. He looked completely normal. He wore a striped t-shirt and his messy hair, kept under a cap, looked as if he hadn't bothered combing it properly. Pokeballs sat on his belt, and when she met his gaze, he smiled.

"Hello," he said at last. "My name's Sun. What's yours?"

* * *

It could be said that Sun was charming. That he was warm. He exuded an aura of someone who was confident that he could get what he wanted, that everything would follow his lead and fall into place.

But what struck Moon about Sun was that he felt  _safe._ Only two minutes into meeting him, and he had gotten her to sit down, offered her a malasada, and managed to get her to not punch him in the face. Rowlet had immediately taken a liking to him, deciding to snuggle against him before inspecting his backpack.

"Sorry about Gladion," Sun said, thumbing to his friend, now safely three feet away from her.

"Sorry about punching his nose," she murmured back, picking Rowlet up from her investigation and into her lap.

"Eh, it'll heal." Sun grinned. "Didn't even bleed, right, Gladion?"

Gladion, for his part, glowered at her as he leaned against the wall. The boy hadn't spoken or moved ever since Sun entered the room, as if he was more than willing to relinquish all responsibility of her. Which was fine by Moon, all things considered. Still, his unnerving stare remained fixed on her, as if waiting for her to slip up somehow.

She glanced away from him and took in a deep breath. "So... how did I get here? Who are you? What did he mean by I fell from the sky?" She ended the last one pointing towards Gladion, though she withered somewhat under his stare.

"Easy, easy." Sun patted the bed, waiting for her to sit before he continued. "First thing's first- what's your name?"

"My name?" Moon frowned. Her mom often told her not to tell her name to strangers but...

Rowlet, settled safely in her arms, gave a reassuring hoot.

"It's Moon."

"Hey, what do you know, we're a matching pair." Sun grinned. "And people tease me all the time for a ridiculous name."

Moon flushed. "It was my mom's idea. She thought it was cool."

"Don't all parents?" Sun rolled his eyes. "I get ya, though. Wasn't easy going through life with a name like 'Sun', let me tell you that."

"You don't look much older than me." Moon snorted. "You think it was easier being called 'Moon'?"

"If the two of you are done?"

Gladion didn't even shrink when both of them turned to look at him. In fact, Moon was sure his glower just intensified.

"He's pouting," Sun muttered, soft enough that only she could hear. "I don't think he liked you punching him in the face."

"H-he was holding me!" Moon bit back. "Without permission!"

"I'm not saying it wasn't justified, but it's kinda hilarious." Sun flashed her a conspiratorial grin, before settling back in the chair, arms crossed behind his head. "So, you have questions."

Moon nodded slowly. "I get that you guys saved me, but... from what? From when? Where's my mom? The doctors?"

Sun thumbed his lip. "Well, I asked the doctors to hold back until I got to talk to you."

Moon frowned. "And they actually listened to you?"

"Perks of being the Champion." Sun grinned.

 _Champion?_ Moon arched an eyebrow. It was an ostentatious title for someone no older than she was, she figured, but the way he said it made it sound as if it was supposed to  _mean_ something.

Catching on to her disbelief, Sun sighed and waved his hands. "Anyway, the docs are trying to get in contact with your family right now. You local?"

Moon nodded.

"Right, well. Shouldn't be long till they get her running down here, then. In the meantime..." Sun sucked in a deep breath. He played with his thumbs, his eyes rolling the ceiling as he muttered under his breath. Finally, his gaze snapped back to her, and he leaned in close. "How much do you know about Ultra Space?"

"Ultra... what now?" Moon frowned.

"Ultra Space." Sun's smile dimmed, the look on his face completely serious. "It's an interdimensional realm, connecting multitudes of worlds together."

"That... sounds impossible," Moon said flatly. "Or insane. Like something out of a science fiction movie."

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but it's true." Sun sighed. He rubbed his head. "I'm not really good with all the science-y stuff, but basically, there's this huge space where a million different worlds exist together."

"Right." Moon arched an eyebrow. "And you're going to tell me that it's possible for people to travel across these worlds."

Sun arched his eyebrow in return.

She swallowed. "Y-you're joking, right?"

"Look, I totally wouldn't believe me if I heard me right now either," Sun said. "But trust me, it exists. I've seen it, with my own eyes."

"What do you mean, you've  _seen it?"_  Rowlet gave her a reproachful hoot when she tightened her grip unconsciously, and Moon winced. She ran a reassuring hand down her Pokemon's feathers.

"So like, there are some Pokemon, yeah?"

Moon nodded cautiously.

"And they can  _kinda_  travel through the Ultra Space, and all these worlds, using wormholes."

A suspicious chill ran down her spine. A flash of her nightmare- "You don't mean- No. That's impossible." She got up, turning away from Sun. Paced a few steps away, before he spoke again.

"One of them dropped you here."

She turned, hoping to see some teasing glint in his eye. But the look on Sun's face was completely serious, completely sincere.

"You came from Ultra Space, Moon. You fell from the sky, and we found you."

Something  _clicked._ A realization.

"No," she whispered. "No, that can't be right."

"Moon?" Sun's voice was gentle, his brow furrowed with worry.

She looked out the window. At the passerby down by the familiar Hau'oli City streets, at the Pikipek and Wingull flying through the air. At the familiar landscape she once knew.

Before the holes appeared, bringing destruction and chaos. Before she ran, and her mother, and Hau and Lilie and everyone...

Moon swayed, her arms trembling. Rowlet watched her worriedly as a deep cold settled in the pit of her stomach. The memories ghosted to the surface of her mind, no longer in pieces, but in whole.

An acrid taste lingered on her tongue. It tasted of ozone, of fear. And the image of the light pokemon, its visage terrifying and so beautiful, remained emblazoned in her mind.

Her Hau'oli City was gone.

"Moon." This time it was Gladion who spoke.

She blinked back the tears, one hand gripping tight on the window sill. Rowlet hooted softly, and she nodded.

Turning back to Sun, she asked, "I'm... I'm from another world, aren't I?"

Sun frowned. "I mean, that's  _possible_ , but you could also be from this world-"

"No." She breathed. "I... I remember. There were Pokemon, attacking us from holes in the sky. They destroyed everything. The city, the streets." She lowered her head. "I hoped it was just a nightmare."

There was a heavy silence. Rowlet nibbled her fingers comfortingly. Drawing in a deep breath, Moon lifted her head. "How... did you find me, anyway?"

"My company has Ultra Wormhole tech." Gladion spoke coolly from his corner of the room. He exchanged a glance with Sun, before continuing, "We sensed a wormhole forming, and I asked Sun to come with me to check it out. We expected it to be an Ultra Beast- a Pokemon from Ultra Space. But all we found was you."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you." Moon shivered, steadfastly refusing to look at either of them.

"Nobody's disappointed." There was a shuffle of footsteps. Glancing up, the warmth in Sun's eyes caught her, chased the chill away. "We're just glad you're safe. I mean, Gladion's practically the one who saved you! Granted, it was Silvally who actually caught you, but if he hadn't spotted you coming out of the wormhole-"

Moon winced. Lifting her gaze back to Gladion, she muttered. "Guess I owe you my thanks."

He stared at her, nonplussed, before arching an eyebrow. "You can thank me by telling us how you came here."

Moon breathed, her fingernails biting into her palm. Her memories were vague, but she remembered the light pokemon, and Lillie and-

"Nebby." She hadn't thought about it till now, but it had to be. The Pokemon had been the one who carried her through Ultra Space, had been the last thing she remembered before everything had gone dark.

"Did you say 'Nebby'?"

Sun's voice was quiet. Moon was suddenly aware of Gladion and Sun's expressions- how they both mirrored shock. Sun, slack-mouthed, eyes wide. Gladion, leaning forward on crossed arms, the hostile glower gone, if only for now.

"Y-yes." She swallowed, hating their eyes on her. Hated how they exchanged a glance, as if they knew something she didn't. "My friend, she asked her Pokemon to save me. She called it Nebby."

The tension hung thick in the air, so thick that Moon dared not move. Then, cautiously, Gladion stepped forward. "Your friend. What... what's her name?"

His gaze held her, even across the room. Filled with intent, as if daring her not to lie. The green of his eyes was so familiar, that for a moment, Moon could glimpse  _her_  in his face.

"Lillie," she breathed. "Her name's Lillie."

* * *

When Sun and Gladion left her room, she heard them engage in a heated, whispered discussion right outside the door. Well, it sounded more like Gladion being heated and Sun responding to his words, but really, she didn't care.

There was too much for her to wrap her mind about. Other worlds? Interdimensional space? Nebby, and Lillie, and the nightmare-that-wasn't-a-nightmare. What happened to her world? To her home? Part of her longed to know, but another part wanted to believe this was all a horrible, incredibly detailed dream.

Even if she was in another world, what did that mean? She'd have no home, no family. She wouldn't even exist in any record. All she had was Rowlet, her hastily packed backpack, and a zillion questions that nobody gave straight answers to. She didn't even know where she'd spend the night.

Thankfully, that particular question was solved when Sun and Gladion returned. Tossing her backpack into her arms, Gladion didn't even spare her a glance when he said, "We're going."

"Going?" She frowned, Rowlet perched on her shoulder. "Going where?"

Sun huffed, rolling his eyes. " _He's_ going home to his fancy little island in the middle of the sea. You're coming with me. Doctors couldn't find your family, as we expected, so I figured I'm the next best thing."

Moon bristled. "What makes you think I'd want to go with you?"

Sun stared at her, before he burst into a laugh. "Relax, I'm not making any moves on you." He smiled reassuringly. "But! I live with my Mom, who's a great cook, and we have a spare room, and a hot shower. I'm sure she's fine with putting you up for the night."

Moon hesitated. It did sound like a good deal, and it wasn't like she had any better plans. But the idea of trusting Sun, a complete stranger...

"Are we going or not?" Gladion groused, impatiently shifting from foot to foot.

Sun flashed her a warm smile.

Swallowing her reservations, Moon nodded.

* * *

As it turned out, Sun lived right there on Melemele Island. Right in the Hau'oli Outskirts, even.

Moon sighed in relief as they passed through a familiar landscape. It was hard remembering that she was in a different world- the sights, the scents, the people... it was all just as she remembered, barring a few differences here and there. If not for the lingering thought at the back of her mind that  _home was gone_ , she'd have almost imagined...

"Is it hard?"

"Huh?" She glanced up from her musings, towards Sun. The boy had been cheerful, but quiet for most of the trek, trotting a few paces in front of her. Now, he hadn't even turned to look at her when he spoke.

"Thinking about home. It... it's not easy, yeah? I can only imagine."

Moon swallowed. "I guess." She wasn't trying to think about it. About the destruction and chaos, the terror that had swallowed her breath. About everyone she had left behind.

"Do you want to go back?

She hesitated. Sun's voice was calm and mellow, reassuring.

"I'm not sure I have anything to go back to." She chuckled miserably. "And even if I wanted to... I don't know how to go back. You said Nebby's missing?"

"We haven't spotted it ever since it dropped you off." Sun nodded. "But we could find it, and-"

"I don't know, Sun."

He sighed softly. Gently, he reached over and tugged her hand. "Come on, we're almost there."

Some part of her was relieved as he led her down the same old routes that she'd taken every day of her life in Alola. But there was also another part, a suspicious part, that whispered that something wasn't quite right- or maybe, that it was  _too_ right.

Sun walked without hesitation, skipping along with a spring in his step. Tugged her along the way until they reached a house that Moon could never mistake.

And there, a familiar brown-haired woman swept the porch with a Meowth lazing on the banister. She smiled as they approached, that warm, all-accepting smile that Moon knew so well.

"Welcome home, Sun," she called, placing the broom aside and stepping down the steps to greet them. "And who's this?"

She turned kind eyes onto her, and Moon gasped, blinking back the tears she'd been trying so hard to hold back. But then the woman frowned and reached towards her, one hand grazing over her cheek. Her resolve snapped. The familiar scent, the familiar face, the familiar warmth of a mother's touch...

Moon threw her arms around her, buried her face in her shoulders like she had done her whole life. Cried, like she had always done.

A hesitant hand braced her head. Comfortingly, the woman rubbed her back, letting her cry. "Shhh," she crooned soothingly. Gently.

Moon cried, a shaking sob wrecking her.

"Mom," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."


	3. Helping Hand

**02\. Helping Hand**

In her world, the side room of her house had always been set aside for a non-existent 'guest'. A bed, a wardrobe, a mirror... all exactly as her mother had left it, even in her world. Moon had never thought she would use it. The pillows weren't quite her own, but the scent of wood and sea breeze calmed her. To her relief, the oblivion of sleep came almost immediately, after the exhaustion of a long and confusing day.

She woke up to the sound of her mother's humming, the pans clanking on the stove. When she blinked open her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of Rowlet, crooning softly in her sleep as she perched by the windowsill. It made her smile.

But as reality set in, the despondent weight that had disappeared in her sleep settled against her once more. She wouldn't be waking up to go to school. She wouldn't be strolling down the Hau'oli streets with Lillie and her friends. And as the easy comfort of her dreams faded, so did her smile.

Moon buried her face against the pillows once more. She didn't want to wake up. Didn't know how to face the day.

She didn't know how long she laid there, unwilling to break the illusion. Then the door creaked open, followed by the sound of bare feet on wood. Her mother's honeyed voice, asking, "Moon, dear, are you awake?"

There was no use hiding now. Shuffling the pillows aside, she sat upright and turned to the woman who was her mother- and not.

There were some visible differences. Sun's mom stood far more relaxed, her smile far more easy and bright. The crow's feet at the corner of her eyes were less evident, even if there was more gray in her hair. She was different from her own mother, yet she had embraced Moon tight when she cried the day before. Listened to her story without a word, and then offered her food, a bath, and even a room. Now, she beamed her comforting smile. "I made breakfast. Hungry?"

The smell of berry pancakes wafted through the air, accompanied by the sizzling sound of fried Slowpoke tail. And as much as Moon wanted to remain in bed, shrouded in the safety of the blanket, her traitorous stomach let out a low growl.

Moon flushed. Sun's mother chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

"Thanks, mo- ma'am." Moon bowed her head. It was the least she could do to be polite, after all the hospitality shown to her.

The older woman frowned, and stepped into the room. Moon stiffened when she pulled her close, resting one hand on her shoulder while the other stroked her head. "You can call me 'mom', you know. If it's easier."

Moon nodded. The familiarity, the gentleness... it was almost too much to bear. She didn't know how the woman could bear to hug a stranger, but it felt so warm. So comforting. She hesitated, before disentangling herself from the embrace. "Thank you for the offer," she mumbled.

Sun's mother sighed, before taking her hand. Moon looked up, but any protest was silenced by the smile on the older woman's face.

Gently, she steered her into the living room, and Moon almost stumbled. The room she had glimpsed the night before was now in complete disarray. While the breakfast table looked just like she remembered, save for Sun happily digging into his pile of pancakes, what startled her the most was the numerous pokemon in the living room. An Incineroar sat at the table by Sun's side, shoveling pancakes into its mouth while the family Meowth stared enviously from the counter top. A Braviary roosted on the sofa, and meanwhile a Marowak and an Araquanid were running in circles around a near-empty food bowl.

"Moon, hey!" Sun caught sight of her, pausing in between bites to wave energetically at her, oblivious to his Incineroar snagging a pancake from the pile on his plate.

"Good morning," Moon managed weakly, ducking to avoid a Bonemerang rebounding in her direction.

"Don't mind the Pokemon." Sun's mother clicked her tongue in exasperation. "I've tried to get them to behave but... this is as normal as it gets, with these rascals."

"Oh come on," Sun protested. "At least they don't destroy the furniture anymore."

"Sun," his mother said with a heavy sigh, "if you didn't make enough money to replace said furniture, I wouldn't know what I'd do."

Sun frowned. "They're good Pokemon! They just... get carried away sometimes."

His mother rolled her eyes before nudging her towards a seat. Sun's Incineroar watched her curiously, its green eyes studying her. A shiver ran through her at the sight of the hulking Pokemon next to her, but she pushed it to the back of her mind when a plate was placed in front of her. The smell and sight of juicy pancakes was easily far more interesting.

She picked up her fork, and mindful of Sun, cleaning off his pancakes as if it were a competition, she ate as neatly as she could. The approving smile on his mother's face brought a warm tingle in her gut.

She had happily finished one pancake, and had moved on to another, when Sun finally spoke.

"So, Moon, what are your plans?" he asked, bright smile on his face.

"Plans?" She swallowed, trying to ignore the bitter taste in her mouth that honey couldn't quite get rid of. Suddenly, pancakes didn't seem so appetizing.

"Yeah." Sun nodded. "I know you weren't sure yesterday, but..."

She managed a smile. "Truthfully, I don't know." She ducked her head. "Like I said, I don't even know how I'll get back, and... I'm not sure whether there's anything to go  _back_  to."

There was an awkward silence. Sun had put his fork down, and Moon dared not meet anyone's eyes. Then, gently, Sun's mother squeezed her hand.

The older woman smiled. "Well, since you're new here, why don't we get you some clothes? We can't have you walking in Sun's old clothes forever. A Hau'oli shopping trip. My treat."

"Oh no, I couldn't-" Moon began, only to be halted when the older woman ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry," she said. "Sun's paying."

* * *

As it turned out, Sun really was paying. Moon barely contained her surprise, especially considering the price tags she'd glimpsed on the clothes his mother shoved into her hands. But when she spoke to him by the store's entrance, Sun just gave an exasperated sigh.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" she asked, pointing at his mother, who was now happily chatting to a shop attendant and contemplating buying a sixth top.

Sun arched an eyebrow. Leaning against the glass pane of the storefront, he seemed completely at ease. "No point having all this money if nobody's gonna spend it." He chuckled, a wry smile on his face. "'Sides, Mom knows best, right?"

Moon stared, her jaw gaping. "How do you even have that much money?"

"Being the Champion pays well." He shrugged, an easy smile on his face.

Moon breathed. There was that word again. She'd heard it the day before, but... "What do you mean, Champion?" she asked at last, mirroring his position. "You say it as if it's some kind of title."

Sun frowned. "You say it as if it wasn't."

Moon flushed at the disbelief in his voice. "It isn't. Not unless you're the Champion of Kanto."

Sun's frown deepened, his gray eyes narrowing. Slowly, he answered, "I'm the first Champion of Alola. Professor Kukui set up the League during my Island Trial." As she met his eyes, he continued, "I'm guessing it wasn't the same for you."

Moon hesitated, before shaking her head. "I'm just a student at the Trainer School. I graduate in two years. We don't have a League in my world."

"Wow. So even though you're me... you're  _not_ me." Sun breathed. "But you met Lillie, and Nebby..." He tapped his finger to his lips, before asking, "What about Tapu Koko?"

Her body stilled. Even now, even after the Tapus vanished, she could never forget. Sun was watching her with an intense stare, and despite her uneasiness at the question, Moon couldn't lie. "It saved me, a long time ago," she murmured. She still remembered that day clearly. The awe she felt in its presence, the clear strength in its eyes... "There was a bridge," she began, only to hesitate. It was such an unbelievable story, surely Sun wouldn't believe it-

"It caught you." Sun nodded. Meeting her perplexed stare, he continued, "Lillie asked me to save Nebby. There were wild Pokemon attacking it. Then there was a blast of energy, and I was falling. I could hear the water underneath and I thought I was a goner! Until Tapu Koko wooshed in and picked me up."

A chill ran down her back, a soft gasp escaped her lips. She hadn't thought that Nebby- that Lillie- had existed in this world too. That  _Sun_ knew them, but it explained why he'd acted so strange at the mention of their names.

Sun watched her with a tight smile. Lifting his arm, the Z-ring caught her attention, sparkling in the sunlight. "Hala gave this to me, just before I started my Island Challenge."

"Wait." Her hand went to her backpack. It had been years since she'd used it, but... pulling it out, it looked different from Sun's. Dark, more ornate. She held it out to him. "This was mine. It was crafted from the Sparkling Stone Tapu Koko gave me."

Sun let out a low whistle. Picking it up, he studied it. "So it's like mine," he murmured. "But it looks so different. Newer, too."

He handed it back to her reverently, eyes bright and curious. "So what happened next? Didn't you go on your Island Challenge?"

Moon stiffened. The Z-Ring sat silent and still in her hand, cold from years of misuse. "No I didn't," she murmured. "I failed the first trial, and then I went home."

"Oh." Sun fumbled, suddenly hastily averting his eyes. He fingered his cap, mumbling, "W-well, that explains it."

"Explains what?" Moon stiffened. There was something ominous in the way that Sun said those words.

"Why Lillie was the one who had Nebby," Sun murmured. "If you didn't go on the Island Challenge... you couldn't have known about Lusamine, or Guzma, or Ultra Space."

Moon frowned. She almost didn't want to ask, but she asked, "What do you mean?"

Sun glanced at her. Gone was the easy smile on his face, replaced by a guarded frown. The seriousness in his gray eyes sent a chill down her spine. Then, quietly, he spoke.

He explained to her about the Ultra Beasts. About the president of the Aether Foundation, Lillie's  _mother_ , who went insane trying to open a portal to Ultra Space. About how Lillie entrusted Nebby to him, and his battles against impossible beasts to protect Alola.

Moon swallowed. It was too much to take in. She had never known about Aether, or its president Lusamine being Lillie's mother, or that Nebby was a legendary pokemon, of all things! Hearing an alternate story of her own history was mind-boggling. And Sun! He had done so many impossible things, he had accomplished so much. He was the strongest trainer in the land... and had succeeded where nobody in her world could.

She glanced out of the window. People strolled casually on the Hau'oli streets, against the backdrop of the clear blue sky. Sun had kept them safe. Had kept his world safe. And watching everyone laugh, and smile and  _live_  so easily now, she wondered... would he have been able to protect her world, too?

"Moon?" Sun rested a hand on her shoulder, shaking her out of her reverie. A small smile lit his eyes when she glanced at him. "You had a scary look on your face."

"Your story was scary," she bit back. "Everything you said, about Ultra Beasts attacking Alola..."

"A bit too close to home, huh?" Bashfully, Sun glanced away.

Moon shook her head. Biting her lip, she asked, "Do you think that's what happened to my world, too? Because of Lusamine? Because-"

_Because you weren't there to stop her?_

Moon clamped her mouth shut. It would have been unfair to Sun, and it made her feel far more small and powerless than she already was.

Sun studied her. Then, reaching out, he ruffled her head. It was a simple gesture, a gentle touch. But it was enough. His touch brought her back, back from the memories of Ultra Space, back to the store in a safe Hau'oli, with sunlight cascading over her shoulders.

"Don't know," he said at last, eyes following her gaze outside the store. "But I mean, you're so different compared to me. Who's to say the rest of your world isn't different from mine? Besides, it doesn't matter what happened back then. What happens is what we do now."

"Yeah, you're right." Moon breathed.

Sun stood silently for a time, his eyes distant. Then, quietly, he said, "Moon, what if I offered to help you? Your world?"

She turned to him, eyes wide. "It'd be dangerous. I couldn't ask that of you-"

"Eh, nothing I haven't faced before." He flashed her a bright grin. And staring at him, hearing the surety and confidence in his voice... Moon almost believed him. Almost dared to hope.

"How?" she managed at last.

"Later." Sun grinned, and jerked his head towards the store interior. "We'll talk more when Mom's not spending all my money on new clothes for you."

Moon glanced back at the cashier. Sun's mother was already paying, a paper bag full of new clothes slung around her arms.

"Looks like it was a fruitful shopping trip, huh?" Sun threw his head back with an exaggerated sigh. "Man, think of how many league challengers I'll have to defeat to get that money back."

Despite herself, Moon giggled. "You didn't protest earlier," she pointed out. Catching his eye, she smiled. "Besides, I'm sure that's no tall order for the Champion."

Sun stared at her, before mirroring her smile. Ruffling her head again, he grinned. "If it's for my sister, of course not."

* * *

After Sun's mother decided that they finally had enough clothes, she took them to have lunch. They didn't linger long in town, wanting to beat the afternoon sun before their trek back to Iki Town, but all in all, it was a good trip. Sun and his mother were bright and optimistic, lifting her spirits, and the bags of clothes they lugged home were more than enough to keep Moon dressed for at least for two weeks.

And as she laid down on the bed in the guest room that was now hers for the foreseeable future, Moon finally let herself breathe.

"Koo." A soft hoot, a soft weight on her stomach. Rowlet, finally awake, smiled at her, her brown eyes bright.

"Hey, girl." Gently, Moon scratched Rowlet's head. "Had a good nap?"

Rowlet crooned, tilting her head to nestle into her fingers. Moon smiled. She wondered how much her Pokemon understood about what happened to them. Rowlet had always been a gentle Pokemon, someone that depended on her. Even more so, now that they were in a different world.

"We went shopping today," Moon told her. "Sun called me his sister."

_Sister._ Even now, the word sat tight in her gut. It sent chills down her spine, to think of Sun and realize how close to truth it probably was. They shared the same eyes, the same nose, the same chin... And when he called her sister, it warmed her heart, but left an uneasy feeling in her gut.

"Koo?"

Moon shook her head, wishing the unease followed suit. "Sun said... he might be able to get us home."

Rowlet tilted her head.

"I don't know  _how_. He said he'll tell us later. But- do you want to go home, girl? See Lillie, Hau?"

Rowlet hooted, before nuzzling against her fingers again. Moon chuckled. "Me too, girl," she said, picking the little owl into her arms. She held her close, the only reminder of her life and home.

She closed her eyes and released a breath. Remembered how her mother would be watering the flowers around this time of day, and she'd be doing her homework. Lillie would drop by and ask her to go for a walk along the beach, and maybe they'd find Hau, watching the ebb and flow of the waves. They'd watch the sunset, the three of them, their world at peace.

But her momentary reverie was interrupted by a sharp rapping on the front door. Moon frowned, waiting for the tell-tale sound of Sun or his mother, but then she heard the voice outside.

"Sun! Get out, right now!"

"Gladion, that you?" Sun came running down the stairs and past her open door. Curiously, Moon sneaked closer, hiding just behind the corner to peer out into the living room.

Gladion looked just as angry as yesterday. Arms crossed, his face was pulled into a perpetual frown. But now his jaw looked tight, his green eyes bright.

"They're back again," he said curtly. "The radars picked them up an hour ago."

"The Ultra Beasts?" Sun stood straight-backed and shoulders squared. From this angle, he looked completely different from the carefree boy she'd spent the afternoon with.

Gladion nodded. "And whatever's bringing them in is coming soon. It's the same as before."

Sun murmured, "Lunala."

She'd never heard the name before, didn't know what it meant. But the way Sun said it sent a chill down her spine.

"Nebby."

She didn't mean to speak, but when both boys turned to look at her, Moon stiffened. But she wasn't about to be cowed just because Gladion was glaring daggers in her direction. "Th-that's the Pokemon that brought me here, right? Lunala?"

Sun stared at her, before finally, he sighed. "Yeah. We've only heard stories about it, but from what we glimpsed of it when you fell, and what you've told us- Nebby's coming back, and it's brought  _friends_  with it."

The way Sun said the word didn't sound very friendly to Moon. "So, what, are you going to fight it?" she asked.

"If it comes down to it." Gladion's answer was curt, abrupt. "But we can't dawdle here any longer, Sun. We have to go."

Sun nodded. He picked up his backpack and was halfway through the door when he paused and looked at her. "Moon, you wanna come?"

Moon blinked. "Huh? Why would I?"

Sun's grin was tense, but there was a raw, bright light in his gray eyes. One that was vicious, eager, at the thought of battle. A Champion's eyes, Moon found herself thinking.

"'Cause," he answered confidently, "Lunala is how we're gonna get you home."

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no idea what possessed me to try to write a multichapter fic of this length but really, the idea of USUM Moon ending up in SM universe and having to solve USUM problems has been something I've been toying with for a while so uh
> 
> Let's hope I don't mess this up
> 
> Also this fic is dedicated to my dear long-suffering beta Daidairo, who has slowly dragged me into lonashipping hell so yeah thank her for this monstrosity


End file.
